My Love
by ZanGuardianAlari
Summary: Loki and Aldonia have been friends forever. But what happens when Loki goes insane? During Thor. My first story so be gentel.
1. Chapter 1: Loveable Timeline

My Love

Chapter 1: A Loveable Timeline

I made my way up the steps as the guards greeted me.

"Good morning, Aldonia." The guard on my left said. I waved back. When I got to the door I reached up and knocked with the big gold doorknob. I only had to wait a few moments when the All-father opend the door.

"Well hello there Aldonia." Odin smiled down at me. "Are you looking for a certian someone?" I giggled knowing who he ment.

"Yeeeees. Is he home?" I tried to peack behind Odin to see my dark haired best friend.

Oh before I go on I need to tell you about myself. My name is Aldonia. I am goddess of spring, new life, and the Hunt. I am ebony skined with hazel eyes.I have glasses with golden metal vines for the frame. My hair is long down to the small of my back. I have light brown hair with right side bangs. My best friend is Loki the god of on with the story.

Odin turned around to call to his son.

"Loki, there is someone here to see you!" Just then a small black haired boy with green eyes came running to his side. We were both at the pure age of seven.

"Hey Aldonia!" He said.

"Hi Loki." I smiled back."I was just wondering if you wanted to come out to play." I asked.

"Would I!" He then looked up at his father. "I-I mean, can I?

Odin looked down at his son with kind eyes. "Of course you can." He chuckled. Loki and I silently celebrated as he made his way to my side. "Just don't stay out past supper time. You know how your mother gets." Loki and I started to run of to the field just a few feet away from the palace. As soon as we got there I saw a large hill in the middle. Loki turned to me and grabed my hand.

"Come on I want to show you something." I agreed. He then started to drag me up the hill. A little while later, Loki let go of my hand and ran ahead of me. I slowed down to catch my breath.

"Hold on Loki. Just because I'm goddess of the Hunt doesnt mean I'm a fast runner." I called after him. He just laughed and keept going. I finnally got to the top. I was breathing hard from the climb. But it was worth it. I could see the whole of Asgaurd. The city started to light up as night made its way into the city. Hmm I wonder were Loki is?

" LOKI! WERE ARE YOU? YOU BETTER NOT TRY AND SCARE ME!" I looked around to try and find my friend. Just then a golden apple feel from the tree behind me. I glanced up and saw Loki siting on a low branch. I smiled up at him. "There you are."

He jumped down from the branch and landed gracefully landed on the ground.

"Tast the apple. It is very flavorful." I did as he requested and toke a bite. It felt as if Valhalla burst into my mouth. It was amazing.

"Mmmmm this is good!" I looked at him as he giggled. Then we both sat down on the soft grass and gazed out at the city.

"Umm Aldonia?"

"Hmmm?

"Do you promise to stay my best friend forever?" I turned my head to him. He looked at me with hope swimming in his eyes.

"Of course Loki! Why would you think otherwise?" I asked.

"Well sometimes I feel out of place. Like I don't belong."He said in sadness. I knited my eyebrows together.

"Of course! I swer. Goddessess oath, cross my heart hope to die and go to Valhalla." We both laughed at my statement. Then I stud on my knees and hugged him. He tensed up, then relaxed. Then hugged me back.

I promise Loki. You will never feel alone.


	2. Chapter 2: A Love Filled Pair

Chapter 2: A Love Filled Pair

9 years later...

I made my usual route up the large stairs of Odin's palace. I just came back after a year of traveling. My mother told me we were going to spend some time in Misguard. It toke quite a while to get used to the way they dressed and ate. But after time I felt right at home.

I had white roses in my hands to give to the queen. I learned that she loved them from past experiances. She always put them in the middle of the long dinning hall table.

As I came to the door, I only had to knock once before the queen opened the it. She greeted me happily.

"Well hello Aldonia!" She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I was friends with Loki for a long time so its like I'm part of the family. I hugged her back. "You look so beautiful. I love your dress. Purple is a nice color on you."

I was wearing a light purple dress with a golden sash going arond the waist. My hair was in a side pony tail and was wraped in Purple satain. My shoes were simple silver sandales. My chest was a lot bigger and I was taller than average Goddesses so I had to get the dress a bit bigger.

"Well thank you. Umm I came to see-" I was cut off short by her voice.

"Loki." She finnished. "I know." She gave me a knowing look and a giggle. I told her when I was 14 that I had a big crush on her green eyed son. She has done a very good job at not telling my secret.

After a while of talking she led me inside. She then told me to wait by the door so she could go get Loki. As I waited I noticed the intereor of the home was different. There were no more child locks on cabnits. The plants were out instead of in a closet. The walls were free of squribbles of colors and pictures. All in all, it looked like we grew up.

Just then I herd the queen shuffle through the hall. She came around the corner with Loki in tow. She had her hand over his eyes and his hand in her other. Smiles on both of their faces.

"All right I will take off my hand in 3...2...1..." As she did Loki looked at me, smile gone. His mouth was slightly open.

"Aldonia?"

"Hi Loki. Long time no se..." I almost got knocked over by the force of his hug. I then wraped my arms around him lovingly. The queen left with a look of heartwarming kindness.

"I can't beleive its you." He backed away and put his hands on each side of my face. We gazed at eachother with love. Then he did what my heart desired. He kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3: Yay!

Chapter 3: Yay!

Our lips carressed eachothers. It was like I was tasting the sweetest of treats. It seemed like it was never going to end. Not like I wanted it to.

Then, when I opend my eyes I jumped back. Our lips parted and Loki gave me a hurt look.

"Did you not like it? Oh I am sooo sorry Aldonia. I don't know what came over me." Before he could continue, I flicked my eyes over behind him. He caught on and turned. There by the plants was Loki's older brother Thor. His arms where crossed over his chest and his eybrows where pinched together in a frown. Once Loki fully processed that his brother saw him kissing a girl, he started to stammer.

"T-Thor! I-I-I was, w-we were. It... ummm... I- I ummmm." Thor walked over to his side the same look plastered on his face. Then the strangest thing happened, he laughed. He laughed so hard his face turned a bright red. I was afraid he was running out of breath. Then he finnally got hold of him self.

"Brother, I am not upset. I am happy! You have found one of the greatest maidens in all of Asgaurd! And if you find yourself in a bit of trouble, she can use her warrior combat skills on who ever is bulling you."

I giggled at the last statement. But I could tell Loki was getting tired of his brother and sent him away. While we were alone Loki gave me one of his sexy looks of mischief. He walked towards me slowly like a farel animal about to catch his prey. I squeeked and ran out of the door. I could hear him follow. I ran all the way up the hill and behind the golden apple tree we sat by when we were kids.

"Aldonia." He called. "I know you're hear. You can't hid forever. I will find you." He said in a sing-song voice. When it got quiet i peaked my head around to only see the grass.

'What the-' I thought. I came out from behind the tree and looked around. "Loki?" I called. "Loki!" What I didn't know is that a pair of blazing green eyes where glaring at me with an evil grin. Just then he sprang!

"Rahhhhhhggggggg!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He jumped on me with such force he knocked both of us to the ground. He held me on his chest with both arms. We stayed there for a while giving eachother loving gazes. I shuffled my way of and stud up. I reached up to pick two golden apples. I thru one to him and keept one for my self. Then I sat down on the grass and looked out to the city.

"So, what dose this make us now?" I looked at Loki like he had an extra head.

"What do you think it means?" I asked. He toke my hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Then he looked back up at me.

"I think this makes us lovers." He whispered. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"I guess it dose." I new we where made from eachother. Right from the beginning.

ALRIGHT THE MOVIE WILL START IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. AND I WANT TO THANK FIREHEARTNINJA FOR GIVING ME MY FIRST REVEIW! SO STAY TUNED!


	4. Chapter 4: Delay

Chapter 4: Delay

The day finnaly came. Asguard is to have a new king. I personly think that Loki should have been picked for king, but, it is not my choise to make. The large room had most of Asguard inside. There were madins in fabulous dresses and men in their best clothing. I stud next to Loki holding his hand on the stairs that lead to the AllFather's throne. Frigga was standing on the steps above me and Loki and Sif were on the stairs below me. The Warriors Three, Thor's childhood friends, were all lined up on the stairs next to me.

As Thor made his way towards his father, he was showing off quite a bit. I even heard Sif say 'Oh please' under her breath. I stuffled a giggle as I heard her. Loki turned to me and smiled. I new he heard the same thing. When Thor came to the bottom of the stairs, he kneeled down on one knee to look up at his father. After a short while Odin began to speak:

" Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" He asked. Thor looked up in pride. Not that I'd ever attmit it but I was really proud of him. He came a long way.

" I swear,"

" Do you swear to perserve the peace?"

" I swear,"

" Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

" I swear!" I saw the excitment swimming in his eyes. I glanced over to Loki. He held a slightly sour look on his perfect face. I gingerly squezed his hand. His eyes traveled over to mine. I gave him a knowing look and silently told him not to be jealous. He nodded in understanding. But, I could still feel jealousy coming off him in waves.

" Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" We all turned our heads to Odin wondering why he stopped. Then he said the two words no one wanted to hear.

" Frost Giants..." As he said this I felt Loki's hand dissapear from mine. The Allfather, Thor, and Loki all left to go look for the giants. After a while Frigga told all of the guests to clear out. The corenation will have to wait for another day. As Frigga left it was just me, Sif, and the Warriors Three. We all looked at eachother in astonishment.

" I can't belive those nasty giants tried to invade. Right under our noses." Said Hogun. I nodded in agreement.

" Well the best thing we can do know is to find the boys and see if they are okay." I said starting towards the door. I heard them all agree and follow. As we walked I slowly changed my outfit. (Just like Loki in the Avengers). I turned into my warrior outfit.

It consists of a black under shirt with short, tight sleeves. The outer, harder shirt is a deep purple. The ends of it come off my sholders into a point upward. There is a hard, goldon corset but it comes all the way over my chest. I have black high-heel boots that come up to my knees and a deep black cape with a purple inside with a hood. Finnaly I have tight, black leather pants that bring out my ass very nicely.

As we came to the dinning hall I heard a noise like something was being fliped over. Then I tought, Thor is such a drama queen.

SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT I HAD TO DEAL WITH HAVING STREP THROUT AND THEN FINNALS. BUT KNOW I AM FEELING MUCH BETTER. AND AS SOON AS SUMMER ROOLS AROUND ILL POST A LOT QUICKER. SOOOO STAY TUNED HOPE U R ENJOING!


	5. Chapter 5: Jotunheim

Chapter 5: Jotunheim

We all filled into the dinning hall when we saw the long table had been flipped over and food was scatterd every where. I walked over to Loki and sat down. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I giggled as he did this. I kissed him back and grabed his hand.

" So whats going on?" I asked. Loki answered quickly.

" Nothing! Thor was making a jest!" Thor turned to us with a serious look.

" The saftey of our Realm is no jest. We are going to Jotunheim." I stared at him like he was crazy.

" Are you nuts! Thor, we can't go looking for war. We can't its not right." Sif continued on,

" Thor, of all the laws of Asguard, this is one you must not break." Then Fandral chimmed in, hopeing to change his friend's mind.

" This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim."

" And if the Frost Giants don't kill you, your father will!" stated Volstagg. Then with one last hope Sif exclaims,

" It is forbidden!" Thor walks over to us with enthusiasm and charismatic convection.

" My friends, hav you forgotten all that we've done together?" He turns to Fandral. " Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?" Fandral gave a small smile and answered.

" You did."

Then Thor turned to Hogun. " Who lead you into the most glorious of battles..."

" You did." Then he turned to Volstagg. "... and to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

" You did." Hogun and Valstagg said at once. Then Thor turned to Sif and I.

" And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that two young maidens could be two of the fiercest warriors this Realm has ever known?"

Sif smiled at him and said, " I did."

I also answered, Well Loki said I could and so did Sif." I chuckled.

" Yes but I supported you..." He then turned to all of us. " My friends, trust me know. We must do this." We all exchanged concerned looks, realizing there is no convincing him of our choise. Thor continued.

" Come on you're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?" Loki looked startled. He stud up from his place and walked over to his brother.

" What?" he asked. Thor smiled at him.

" You are coming with me..."

" Yes, of course! I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side." He turned to us waiting for our answer.

" And I." Volstagg said.

" And I." Fandral stated.

" And I. The Warriors Three fight together." Hogun said.

" I fear we'll live to regret this." Sif said with worry. Volstagg laughed.

" If we're luck." Then Thor noticed that I did not give an answer yet.

" Alonia, are you in?" Every pair of eyes were on me now. I looked at them with a frown. It toke a little thinking but I came around.

" All right whatever, I'm in. I just hope you know what you are doing." I said in a sing-song voice.

We all readied ourselfs befor the journey. I went home to get my staff that was deadly to say the least. It was long and at the top it had three main blades with smaller blades coming off them. What made it more deadly is that all of the blades... rotated. It worked well in combat, but, i'v never had to use it for an accation such as this.

Once we were ready we all traveled to Heimdall's Observatory. We rode on horseback along The Rainbow Bridge that stretched from Odin's Palace all the way to the black void of space. Oh, and Heimdall is my uncle.

As we dismount, Loki steps forward.

" Keep your weapons sheathed and your mouths closed. This is going to take subtlety and sincerity, not brute strength. Leave it to me." Loki steped up to my uncle.

" You're not dressed warmly enough. I will not let you or my niece pass with such thin clothing." Everyone turned to me.

" He's your uncle?" Thor asked. I nodded and they all turned back to Heimdall. Loki spoke up.

" I'm sorry?"

" The freezing cold of Jotunheim. It will kill you all in time, even Thor. You think you can deceive me? I, who watch all? I, who can sense the flapping of a butterfly's wings a thousand worlds away?" He fixed his eyey pointedly at Fandral. " Or hear a cricket passing gas in Niffelheim?" Fandral looked gob-smacked.

" That was just a bit of a jest, really..." I glanced at Loki. It looked like he went into damage control.

" You must be mistaken. We're not-" Thor cuts him short stepping forward.

" Enough. Heimdall, may pass?" Heimdall stares him down.

" For ages I guarded Asguard and kept it safe from those who would do it harm. In all time, never has an enemy slipped by my watch- until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

" Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned." Thor strode past Heimdall along with Sif and the others. Volstagg started to tease Loki about his falled attemped to come to terms with my hard-ass uncle.

" What happend Loki? Your silver tongue turn to lead?" I stepped in frount of Loki and stared Volstagg down.

" Oh, get me off this bridge before it cracks under your girth. At least Loki thinks with his brain instead of his over-sized gut." I hissed. All Volstagg did was laugh along with Hogun. I then turned to Loki and kissed him on his lips.

" Don't worry, they're just jealous because you have an accual brain." I giggled. Loki gave me a small smile back and grabed my hand to pull me throught the observatory.

As we step on the platform, Heimdall gives us a warning.

" Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the saftey of Asguard, Bifrost will remain closed to you. You will be left to die in the cold wasts of Jotunheim."

" I have no plans to die today." Thor stated bravley.

" None do." Heimdall answerd. As he inserted his sword into the control panal, the Bifrost swollowed us up into itself. In No time at all we were in the cold, frosty wastland.

Jotunheim.

THANK U FOR READING! WHOOOO THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITEN. WELL STAY TUNED 4 MORE EXCITMENT!


	6. Chapter 6: Please Be Okay

Chapter 6: Please Be Okay

The air was cold and thick with desspare. Thor lead the way as we made our way to the Jotunheim ice palace. It was home to our enemys king, Laufey.

We all trudge behind Thor trying to shield ourselves from the freezing cold. I pulled the hood of my cape over my head to keep my ears from falling of. Loki comes over next to me and wraps a warm arm on my back. I heard him mutter a spell and I instently felt warm. It felt as though I was siting next to a burning fire on a warm summer night. I smiled up at him in return. He smiled back still keeping his arm around me. Then Thor turned to us.

" It feels good, doesn't it? To be together again, adventuring another world?" Fandral scoffed.

" Adventuring? Is that what we're doing?" Thor glanced at him.

" What would you call it?"

" Freezing." said Fandral

" Starving." Said Volstagg

" Whining." Stated Sif.

" Bitching." I said staring at Sif. The Warriors Three roared with laughter along with Loki. Even Thor chuckled. Sif just looked like she was about to explode. She started to move towards me with death written in her eyes. I folded my arms around my chest and did the same. I was about to punch her when Thor stepped between us.

" Hey come on now. There is no reason for fighting. Just follow me." Thor turned to lead again. Sif gave me one last glare before following him. The Warriors Three right behind. I heard a snicker at my side only to see Loki.

" Nice one, love." Then he grabed my hand and lead me to the others.

We finnaly reached the edge of the city- its ancient structures of jade and ice melting and crumbling were they stud. Ravaged by warfare long ago. A temple lie before us, across a central plaza.

" Where are they?" Sif asked. Thor answered her.

" Hiding. As cowards always do." Thor lead us to the center of the plaza.

As we enter I see Frost Giants surrounding us on all sides. No way in, no way out. I reach for the hilt of my staff, ready to fight. I see the other do so also. A Jotun Sentry calls to Thor.

" What is your bissness here, Asguardian?" The Giants voice itself sounds like cracking ice. Thor speaks with confidance.

" I speak only to your king. Not to his foot soldiers." Then another voice booms from the shadows. " Than speak." We all turn towards the source of the voice. There in the shadows sits Laufey. The Jotunheim king is ancient, noble, powerful-too proud to reveal even a hint of the years of suffering he and his people have endured.

" I am Laufey, King of this Realm.''

* * *

It seemed like a whole day went by before all hell broke lose. Long story short a Jotun pissed off Thor, he got angry, a giant ice monster chased us, Odin came to our rescue, and Fandral got hurt. So know we are all sitting in one of the many common rooms in the palace. Loki just informed us that Thor was cast down for his short temper and recklessness. My guess is that he was cast down to Midguard where no can possess such awsome power.

While the others were talking, I noticed that ever since we got back Loki was very quiet, even for him. He was standing over in the corner of the room away from us staring at his hand. I got up from the other's conversation and walked slowly to Loki.

" Are you okay, love?" I asked silently. He didn't answer. Then I heard Volstagg say,

" How did the guard even know?" Loki looked up from his arm and stared at him. " I told him." Fandral looked at him in shock.

" What?" He said.

" I told him to go to Odin after we'd left."

" You told the guard?" Volstagg shouted. Loki glared at him, a deep frown on his face.

" I saved our lives! And Thor's. I had no idea father would banish him for what he did." Sif then got up from her place on the couch and walked in frount of him.

" Loki you're the only one who can help Thor now. You must convince the Allfather to change his mind!" Loki countered with such ferocity the room seemed to shake.

" And if I do then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is? He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today! Is that what Asguard needs for it's king." With that he left. I ran out of the room trying to catch up to him. I had to pick up my dress so I would not trip.

"LOKI!" I yelled. He stopped but did not turn. " Loki what's going on? You have been quiet ever since we got back. Is everything okay? You know I hate it when you're upset." I said softly hopeing to get the truth out of him. He turned to face me but avoided my eyes.

" Everything is fine, dear. Don't worry." I grabbed his chin and pushed up his face so our eyes locked. He looked so confused,yet, determind to find the truth.

" You can't lie to me. You may be the God of Lies but you can't fool me. Not after all we have been through together." Loki grabed my hand and removed it from his face.

" Look, I just need to be alone for a while. I promise to tell you everything later." He kissed me tenderly on the lips and speed of in the other direction. I stud there for a while even after he was long gone.

I hope he is okay. Please be okay.

* * *

HELLO FELLO READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. LOKI'S MADNESS WILL START NEXT CHAP. I MIGHT DO IT LATER TODAY. EVEN IM EXCITED ON WHAT HAPPENDS NEXT! SO STAY TUNED. HAPPY READING!


	7. Chapter 7: Who Are You

Chapter 7: Who Are You

I wanted to make sure Loki was okay, so I followed him. Now I know it sounds wrong, but, I was worried about my lover. I have never seen him like this before. He started to seem more distant. When we were in our teen years he would always tell me what was wrong or if he had a problem. But know its like I don't even reconize him.

As I followed him, I made sure he didn't hear me. But suddenly he stopped. My eyes widened as he slowly turned around. I started to panic trying to remember a spell Loki taught me to dissapear. Then just when it seemed it was to late I did it.

I gasped out in relief as he started off again. I continued to follow him as I soon begain to realize where he was going. He's going to the Vault of Relecs. I thought. Then out of no were Odin came from behind me as Loki entered the Vault. I did not want to invade their privacy so I slowly used the counter spell to return me back to normal. I then went to Loki's room to wait for him.

* * *

I was pacing in Loki's room when the door opend. Loki came in with the whites of his eyes red, like he had been crying. His cheeks were tear stained. He still didn't notice me as he walked out on his balcony to stare at the city. I made my way onto the balcony. I walked over to his side and stared at him. He sighed heavely before speaking,

" I can't beleive my father kept this from me. After all these years. I new he favorited Thor for a reason. And I knew you were following me. I am the God of Mischeif and the one who taught you those tricks." He gave me a look that I didn't reconize on his face. It was one of pure rage and betrayal.

Loki stud up straight and advanced toward me. I reacted by moving backward.

" Do you know what it feels like to get the horried truth. One that someone has been hiding from you your whole life." He kept coming towards me with a look of pure evil.

" Loki what do you mean? What happened in there?" He didn't answer. I suddenly came to a stop when I felt the wall hit my back. " Loki please answer me. You're scaring me." He stopped right in frount of me and slowly put his arms on eather side of my head. He lowerd his head down to my ear.

" Let me show you how I feel." He growled. Then without notice he grabed me by my arms and pushed us back inside. I tried to get away but his grip was firm.

" Stop it, Loki!" I screamed. He pushed me onto his bed and jumped on top of me. " No! Stop Please!" I was crying know, tears streaming down the sides of my face. I was still struggling to get him off me. I felt him slowly pulled up the skirt of my dress. He then got to the hem of my underwear. That is when I used all of my strenght to headbut him in the nose and eye. He grunted out in pain and rolled off me. Then I picked myself off the bed, straightened my dress and bolted out the door. I ran out of the palace ignoring the people that tried to talk to me. I ran all the way home, as fast as my legs could take me.

My home was not that far from the palace. It was in a small village with about 50 houses. As I entered my mother, Bodil, was sitting reading a book. I heard her call out,

" Aldonia, whats wrong? Aldonia, ALDONIA!" I didn't listen as I ran upsteirs to my room. Once there I slammed the door and ploped on my bed crying my eyes out. I can't belevie Loki did that to me. _My_ Loki. My sweet, _sweet_ Loki. A short while later a knock was at my door.

" GO AWAY!" I shouted.

" Its Thor, may I come in?" I didn't answer.

" Please Aldonia I hate to see you like this." I then got up from my place to open the door.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

OHHHH TENSION! SO EXCITING! I HOPE U R ENJOING I KNOW I AM! STAY TUNED FOR MORE DRAMA! HAPPY READING!


	8. Chapter 8: Is This The End?

Chapter 8: Is This The End?

When I opend the door to my room, Thor came in with concern written all over his face. Once he was all the way in I closed the door behind him and sat down on my bed facing the window. Thor came and sat down beside me.

" Aldonia what happened?" I didn't speak. I didn't want to tell Thor what happened. It was to terrible.

" Aldonia please tell me. Is it about my brother?" I lowered my head and nodded.

" What did he do?" My head was telling me not to tell him, but my heart knew better. I had to tell him.

" He... he tried to... take advantge of me. I don't even know why. It all happened so fast. My first reaction was to fight, then I ran." A fresh set of tears started rolling down my cheeks. Thor put his hand over mine and squeezed it softley.

" I knew something was wrong the minute I saw Loki getting drunk off of mead in the palace pub. I tried talking to him but all he said was to tell you he was sorry for what he did. At the moment I didn't know what he ment. Then when I saw you running from the palace I kind of knew what he ment." I was gobbsmacked at what Thor just told me. Loki was sorry? Mabey I sould go talk to him tomarrow.

" Are you sure he said that?" I asked hopeing I didn't hear wrong. Thor nodded. " Well I guess I'll go talk to him tomarrow." Thor gave me a weak smile and reached up to wipe my tear stained cheeks. He gave me a small kiss on the forehead and stud up to leave. That is why I love Thor he is like a brother to me. Now that I mention it, whenever Loki was playing a trick on me I always ran to get him. I smiled at the memories. Everything seemed so easy back then. We were just naive little children without a care in the world. Just living our lives with no trouble, no responsibility. Sometimes I wish I could just go back and stay there for the rest of my life.

" Well I'm off. I will ty to talk to Loki tonight. But I'd advise you to also talk to him. Goodnight Aldonia. I have to go back to Earth. Your uncle was kind enough to let me come back to talk to you but know I must leave." I waved back. He closed the door behind him as he left. I suddenly got very sleepy so I changed into my night gown. It was a purple gown that ended in the middle of my thights. I pulled back the sheets of my bed, turned off my lamp and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When morning rolled around I Found myself in frount of Loki's bedroom door. I was contimplating wether to go in or not.

" Just do it. " I whispered.I pushed myself closer to the door. I hesitantly lifted my hand and knocked.

No answer.

I Knocked again.

No answer.

I was getting fed up and opend the door. I looked around the room and steped inside. The bed was all misshapen so I knew he was here.

" Loki." I called out. " Loki!" I said louder this time.

" He went to visit his father." I jumped at the voice. I quickly spun around only to see Sif.

" Oh, well thank you." I said akwardly. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sif nodded her head. She headed for the door but I stopped her.

" Sif, wait!" She turned around to look at me. " Look, I- I'm sorry about the way I treated you in Jotunheim. Hell I'm sorry about how I have been treating you my whole life. I don't want any hard feeling between us, especialy at a time like this. So what do you say? Can we put all of the hate behind us?" I held out my hand wanting her to shake it. Her eyes went from my hand to my face and back again. She then walked over to me and toke my hand. We both gave eachother a smile.

" No hard feelings." The Goddess of War soon left. I decided to wait for Loki outside Odin's room. After a while Loki came out with a smirk on his face and holding Gungnir, Odin's staff, in his hands.

" Loki, why do you have that? Is than not the Allfather's?" Loki slowly turned to me that smirk still on his face. And let me tell ya' you would have cowared like a small animal if you saw his face. It made me want to.

" Oh I was sent to,_take care_, of it." I glared at him knowing this was not the full truth.

" Anyway I came to talk to you about last night." I instantly saw him tense up. " Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not okay with it. You need to tell me what is going on. Or you threaten me from walking away and I don't want to do that." He looked at me with cold, maliceous eyes. These were not the eyes I have come to know and love, no, these were a monster's eyes.

" I'll be waiting for an answer. If you don't give one in two days time, I will know you will have made your desition." My bottom lip started to quiver as I said the last part. With that I walked away.

And with every step my heart started breaking.

* * *

WOOHOOO! I TOLD YOU THERE WAS TENSION. IM GLAD THAT SIF AND ALDONIA MADE AMENDS. CAUSE ALDONIA WILL NEED ALL THE SUPPORT SHE CAN GET. SO WHAT WILL LOKI SAY: DO OR DON'T? FIND OUT NEXT CHAP. HAPPY READING!


	9. Chapter 9: We Could Of Had It All

Chapter 9: We Could Of Had It All

Two days time had passed and no Loki. When I realised this I could have sworn my heart broke into a million pieces. I went down to the kitchen at home and sat in the dinning room thinking about Loki's decision. My mother came in holding a plate of breakfast. She set it down in frount of me along with her special orange jucie.

" Is everything alright honey?" She asked sitting down next to me. " Thor told me about you and Loki before he left." I silentley picked at my breakfast as she spoke.

" I gave him two days time to come to me and talk. But he never came. Know I now what he decided. I am going to talk to him today, find out what is going on with him. He is not acting like the Loki I love." My mother leaned over and gave me a big bear hug. It felt good to know someone really cared about our relationship.

" Don't worry honey, Loki loves you he just needs some time. But if you really want to go talk to him, I'm not stopping you." She let go and stud up. She leaned down and planted a sweet, motherly kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Once I went into the common room of the palace, Sif and the Warriors Three looked like they were waiting for me. Sif ran over and hugged me. I stud there stunned still not used to her affection.

" Oh Aldonia there you are!" She pulled away with a frown on her face.

" Whats going on? Did someone die?" I asked with a smirk. Sif shoke her head.

" No, we all want to go to the Allfather and beg him to bring Thor back." I was suprised. I knew they all wanted Thor back but not so much as to beg. To tell the truth, I wanted him back too. I missed the way he gave me advice during hard times. And right know I really needed some.

" You do want him back, right Aldonia?" Hogun looked at me with doubt.

" Of corse." I stated. How dare he think I don't care about Thor.

" Alright lets go." Sif lead the way to the Throne Room.

* * *

Once we reached the Throne Room the two gaurds let us in. We all respectfully bowed our heads as we entered.

" Allfather we must speak with you." Sif spoke urgently. But as we raised our heads, we stopped short to see Loki sitting sprawled upon his fathers throne. He wore his horned ceremonial headdress and held Gungnir in his hands. We all looked up in shock at the sight before us.

So this is what he was planning, I thought. Volstagg spoke up.

" Whats is this?" Loki looked at him with a smirk.

" My friends... you haven't heard? I am now Ruler of Asguard." I looked up at him with betrayel. So he thru me away for this! To be 'Ruler' of Asguard? I shoke my head in disbelife. How could this happen?

" Where is Odin?" Fandral asked.

" Father's fallen into the Odinsleep. My mother fears he may never awake again."

Sif then spoke up, " We would speake with her." Sif, the Warriors Three, and I exchange a look. Loki seems to notice.

" She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your "urgent" matter to me, your King." I was boiling with anger and hurt by now. How could Loki be so infurriating! How could he be so arrogant. Sif covers quickly.

" We would ask you to end Thor's banishment."

" My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of wae with Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times." We all exchange looks, not liking any of this. Especialy me. I breathed in a short, ragged breath trieing not to start yelling at the top of my lungs in Loki's face.

" All of us must stand together." Then Sif, the Warriors Three and I all bow. Sif and the Warriors Three leave as I told them I would catch up.

Once they were gone, Loki and I were staring at eachother trieing to read eachother.

" You never came. I gave you enough time to think about your choise but you never came." He didn't answer just stared. " How am I to know whats going on if you won't tell me? So whats it going to be: me or that throne?"

He didn't answer just stared. Then I lost it.

" ANSWER ME!" Tears where streaming down my face. Loki smirked as he saw my hurt for him. He got up from the throne and walked down the steps and stopped in frount of me.

" The throne." I died. I just, died. Our whole relationship was a...lie.

" So thats it then?" I asked knowing the answer.

" Thats it." I lowered my head letting the tears fall freely.

" Fine. Goodbye Loki." I whipped around and walked twords the door. Before I opend it I called back.

" You know, we could of had it all." And then I walked away.

For Good.

* * *

THIS CHAP WAS FUN TO WRITE. I KNOW THEY BROKE UP! STUPID LOKI PICKING POWER OVER LOVE! WELL I HOPE U ALL ENJOYIED. HAPPY READING!


	10. Chapter 10: A Lost Love

Chapter 10: A Love Lost

I slid down to the floor and rested my head in my hands. I was in the common room alone crying my eyes out because of my ex-lover. I could not belive that Loki chose the Throne over me! I'm not trying to sound bitchy, but, I always pictured Loki on the Throne with me by his side. My whole world seemed to shatter at the thought. No Alonia, I scolded myself. You are a strong Asguardian warrior. You don't need that hollow shell of a man. I frowned at myself for acting this way. I picked myself off of the floor, dusted myself off, and held my head up high. Just because I lost my love, does not mean I can't go on with my life. No, I will show Loki what I'm made of.

After changing my peach colored dress into my firey purple warrior outfit, I made my way towards the Throne room. With my golden staff in my hand, I walked with a new determind spring in my step. Loki is not going to break me down. Not anymore.

Just as I got to the hallway, Loki stepped out of the room. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. I turned myself invisable before he could see me. Once he was satisfied, he walked down the hall to the front door. I turned myself back to normal and followed him. I seem to be making a habit out of that.

I walked slowly and quietly, trying not to be seen by him. He walked all the way to my uncle's observetory. I said the same spell of invisability and traveled inside with him. He then walked to the control panal and stuck his staff inside, activating the Bifrost. He smirked to himself and started to step forward. Suddenly he stopped. His sholders slightly hunched as if he was trying to detect someting, or someone. He fully turned around and scaned the area. I went rigged thinking that he could hear my breathing. I heald my hand over my mouth hopeing not to make a sound. He slowly walked over to my position and stopped in front of me. He looked down at my face and smirked. I can't beleive he found me again! I may not love him anymore, but, this guy's got skills.

He liffted his hands up to my sholder and gripped them hard. I let out a small squeek at his touch. He slowly lowered his head to my ear and whispered,

" Nice try." I could feel his smirk on the side of my face. I reapeared to let him know it was me. We stared at eachother searching for answers in the others eyes. There was only one other time I saw him in his headdress. And that time I was too heartbroken to notice. But Loki was truely menicing when he had it on. He looked taller than his height of 6''2. Even though I was 6''0, he lookd taller than usual. His eyes seemed to glow an even brighter light of than green. His helmet cast a shadow on his face that helped in the contrast of his eyes and pale skin. All in all, I was afraid.

Then out of no where I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head. I fell to the ground with a huff. That bastard knocked me upside the head with his staff. He gave a evil chuckle that sent chills up my spine. I tried to stop him from escaping into the Bifrost but the world started to haze over. The last thing I saw was Loki jumping into the Bifrost without another glance. Then blackout.

* * *

I was awoken by someone poking me. I slowly sat up and gripped my head It was still throbbing from the suprise blow Loki gave me. I then heard a small crooing and chirpping from something behind me. I twisted around to see what it was. I smiled down at the bird before me, I knew exsactly who it was.

" Forks!" I held out my arm to the bird. He flew up to sit on my right sholder.

Forks was a bright red and orange Phoenix. He was the Life Bird of Asguard. The humans call him the symbol of spring. He was a beautifull bird. He has been with me since I was born. I'm not kiding eather. He and I have the same birthday. We were the best of friends. The only one I could really count on. I reached up to pet his slender head as he rubbed it up against my cheek.

" How did you find me. I thought you were on your migration to Midguard." He flew off out of the building onto the sholder of Heimdall. I got up from my position and ran to hug him.

" Uncle Heimall? You called him?"

" I did. I am the all seeing God. I called him as soon as I knew you were in trouble. I knew you needed his help with fighting Loki." I gave him a smile.

" Thank you Uncle." He smiled back. " Now we have to find a way to stop Loki. Knowing him, were ever he is, trouble will follow." Forks flew over back on my right sholder. " I have to go warn the Warriors Three and Sif. If Loki comes back stop him as best as you can." Heimdall nodded. I walked off towards the palace knowing they'd be somewhere in there. Forks flew off a couple of paces ahead of me. As we were going back I was mentally preparing myself for the battle ahead.

* * *

Once I warned the others, we all, including Forks, made our way to Midguard to warn Thor. When we made our way there, we set off to the small town in the distance. We found Thor not to long after we arived. We all had a happy reunion as we greeted eachother. But it was short lived when the Destroyer reared its ugly, metal head.

We all fought with courage as we tried to defeat the metal beast. Forks flew towards it with a loud screech. He then burst into flame and swerled around it. The metal on the Destroyer started to chip away from the speed and heat Forks was giving off. The Destroyer then stiffened and came to a stop. I smiled up at Forks as he returned to my sholder. The Warriors Three and Sif came out of there hiding places to see the Destroyer standing like a statue in the middle of the dusty road. We all exchanged relived glances. But this was not over. The Destroyer slowly but surely came back to life, fire glowing in its eyes. It set a beam out right at me. I quickly flew out of the way. I was happy it didn't hit me,but, that happiness vanished as I saw who it did hit.

"FORKS!" I screamed. My voice cracking slightly. I ran over to the flame red bird as the others worked on stopping the metal beast. I dropped to my knees next to him. I shoke him a little trying anything to revive him. Tears pooled at the edge of my eyes threatining to spill over." Forks...? Forks...? Forks." I lay my head on the bird and started to sob. No, this coulden't be the end. Not my best friend. Just then I felt a twing of pain hit my forehead. I pulled away and saw that he was turning into a flame. As it engulfed him, all that was left was a pile of ashes. Then the ashes started to lift off of the ground and swirl around eachother. They toke shape of a bird and with one finnal stretch of light, Forks was back. I wasted no time in hugging him to my body being sure not to squish him.

" Oh Forks, I thought I lost you." He gave a loving tweet and returned to his normal place on my sholder. I then looked back at the chaos that was going on. There is no way that we can stop it, I thought. Thor then walked over to us and answered my wordless observation.

" Don't worry my friends I have a plan." He turned back to the Destroyer and walked to it. He seemed to be talking to it. At first I thought it strange, then I understode that who was controling it was Loki. All I heard Thor say was,

" Take my life instead." An with one swipe of the arm, the Destroyer sent Thor tumbiling in the middle of the road. I gasped at what I saw. Then I noticed a raven had been watching the sene play out. I wanted to shot down the bird for I knew who it was,Loki.

Then in the distance, I see an object coming towards us. I then realise it is Mjolnir, Thor's hammer. As it gets closer to Thor he reaches out and catches it. Clad in his full battel armor, holding the hammer in his hands- the God of Thunder returns once more.

* * *

Thor made no effort in destroying the Destroyer. With one finnal blow the Destroyer was no more. We then made our way to the Bifrost Landing site. Thor looked to the sky and called out to my uncle.

" Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Nothing. " I fear for the worst." He then looked to me. He walked over in front of me. " You are his niece. Mabey you can see him." I looked at him bewildered.

" Thor, just because I am the All- seeing God's niece, dosent mean I have some of his power." He put a hand on my sholder.

" Try." I sighed. I slowly closed my eyes and consentrated. To my amazement I saw him.

" Oh I see him! I see him!. He is frozen in ice. It lookes like someone blasted him from the way the ice is coming off him. Oh he broke out! Woohoo go Uncle Heimall! Alright he's coming." I opened my eyes again. Then we all stud on the Landing site. Thor said his goodbyes( more like smooched his goodbyes) to Jane. The Bifrost engulfed us and sent us back to Asguard. As we made our way in, we saw Heimdall slumped over his controls. I ran over to his side. Luckaly he was still breathing.

" We have to get him to the healing room!" Sif and the Warriors Three quickly carried Heimdall out of the Observatory.

" Leave my brother to me!" Thor called. I Turned back to him. I pouted.

" Awww I wanted to take a wack at him." I joked. Thor chuckled.

" Don't worry you will get your chance. Now go." With that Forks and I hurried to catch up with the others.

Teach him a leason Loki will never forget.

* * *

WOOOHOO! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I WAS JUST TRYING TO ENJOY SUMMER LIKE THE REST OF YOU. SO NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST. BUT DON'T WORRY I AM ALREADY WORKING ON CHAPTER 2 OF THE SEQUAL! SO STAY TUNED! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. HAPPY READING! AND HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!


	11. Chapter 11: It's Not Over Yet

Chapter 11: It's Not Over Yet

We all gathered into the dinning hall for a feast. My mother, Thor's parents, Sif, and the Warriors Three were all here. Even my uncle Heimdall was here. We had to sit on the floor since Thor had his little meltdown and flipped the table. But we managed. We were all laughing and enjoying our time together. We did this more offten when we were kids. Thor defeted Loki but destroyed the Observatory in the process. I promised Heimdall that I would help him rebuild it. Everything seemed to be back to normal. I giggled to myself. _Let's see how long that'll last_. I smiled to myself and picked myself off of the floor. I walked out of the dinning hall expecting no one to notice. Or so I thought.

I made my way slowly to the edge of the bridge that was hammered off by Thor to stop Loki from distroying Jotunheim. I stopped a couple of steps away from the edge. I looked out into space. It was really beautiful when you have the time to stop and look at it. I started to wonder if Loki servived that fall. Thor told us everything when he got back. I lowered my head to the drop. Just then I heard a low voice behind me.

" Don't worry he's still alive." I jumped a bit and spun around. Thor walked over to my side. The God of Thunder smiled down at me. But I knew it was fake. Thor had a deep love for his brother. He has cared about him since they were born. I looked back out to space and asked,

" What makes you say that?" He chuckled.

" Oh come on Aldonia, Loki is the God of Mischeif. He is very smart and cunning. I just know he made it out alive." He had a point. Loki could do things not even the greatest sorcerers could understand. " You do know what he is?" I glanced up at him.

" A Frost Giant." Thor looked at me with shock. I laughed. " I saw what happened to him when you dragged us to Jotunheim. I got the idea when we came back." His shock turned to amusment.

" Well were ever he is lets make sure he doesn't stur up trouble again." He gave me one last look and walked back to the palace. I then heard screeching from above me. Forks swopped down and landed on my sholder. I scrached his head softley and kissed him.

" Don't worry Forks. We'll give Loki what he desirves. Because it's not over yet."

**_Fin_**

* * *

I DID IT! I FINNISHED MY FIRST STORY ON ! I AM SOOO HAPPY! IM ALREADY ON CHAPTER 4 OF ROLLING IN THE DEEP. THE NEXT STORY IN MY SERIES. IM PLANING ON MAKING THREE. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENDS WHEN LOKI COMES BACK FROM REAKING HAVOC ON EARTH. IT WILL BE RATED M AN IN CHAPTER 3 YOU WILL SEE WHY *WINK* *WINK*. ANY WAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I DID MAKING IT. SO DESTROY THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT. REVIEWS ARE MY INSPIRATION! SO SEE U NEXT TIME. HAPPY READING MY SWEET ANGLE FACES! P.S I GOT THE STORY TITLE IDEA FROM THE SONG _MY LOVE_ BY JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE AND THE CHAPTER TITLE FROM_ ITS NOT OVER YET_ FROM A VERY POTTER SEQUAL.


End file.
